A New Trainer's Journey
by PFC Rice Man
Summary: Elaine has always wanted to become a trainer and when the day finally comes, she embarks on an adventure to become the very best in Sinnoh. With her childhood friend and rival Chase they meet new people, see new places and grow with Pokemon with the ultimate dream of becoming Champion. (Based on the characters from the Let's Go games and will feature Pokemon in all 8 generations.)


**It's about time I tried something different, for those who don't know I am a massive Pokemon fan and have been for over 19 years since I got my hands on Pokemon Red. All I ever did on this site was Naruto fanfiction and honestly it's time for a change and move on to Pokemon. I want to make this fic in celebration of Sword & Shield's release and I hope we get off to a great start. The protagonists will be the girl and boy from the Let's Go games and characters from the anime series will appear as well. However, the thing is I decide this will be a mix of the games and anime to make things more interesting and will feature all Pokemon (Sword & Shield as well) as the I progress through the games. In addition, I decided to have this take place in the Sinnoh region since it is my personal favorite and the anime was the best out of all of them and I'll start this chapter out simple, no complicated battles or anything, just simple.**

XXXXXX

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Location:** Sinnoh Pokemon League

The roaring of the audience filled the stadium as the final match of the regional Champion's title defense was underway. She had easily plowed her way through her Elite 4 and now she was taking on the last one to secure her title. The last Champion of Sinnoh will forever go down as the region's greatest Champion before she stepped down to pursue another career in helping new trainers and the one who took her place was from a region far away. She was a young lady in her mid twenties with blonde hair and she wore a white sleeveless turtleneck and black dress pants with black heels.

She had a smirk on her face as she was obviously enjoying the battle she was having with one of her Elite 4 members who appeared to be a brown man with spiky hair wearing an orange shirt with a green vest on him and lines for eyes and as with the Champion he was having a heck of a time battling her.

Standing before him was his last standing Pokemon, the dual rock and ground Golem who was his ace in the hole and his opponent was the Champion's Alolan Ninetales, a dual fairy and ice Pokemon who happened to be her ace.

''My my does it seem like a very tense match here folks! Will Elite 4 member Brock be able to handle Champion Lillie's immense power? Can he take down her Alolan Ninetales or will Golem fall?!'' the announcer shouted through his mic, ''Champion Lillie has easily dispatched Brock's team but will Golem be his trump card and make an amazing comeback!? Let's watch and find out!"

''Alright Golem, go in for a stone edge!" Brock ordered and his Pokemon glowed white and slammed the ground.

The movement caused the ground below Alolan Ninetales to shake violenty and just before the stone could erupt from the ground and hurt Ninetales..

''Dodge Ninetales.'' the Champion ordered and the ice/fairy fox leaped into the air as the stones protruded from the ground.

Golem looked up to see Ninetales in the air and was growling inwardly at not having scored a successful hit on his opponent.

Brock had a feeling that Lillie was going to go for a move like that and ordered his Golem to use fire punch and wait for Ninetales to land. The Rock Pokemon ignited his fists in flames and waited for the opposition to come down onto him in hopes of getting a hit in but..

''Ice Beam.'' was all the Champion said.

Alolan Ninetales opened its mouth and a blue ball of icy energy formed in her mouth and she fired the concentrated beam of energy at Golem, being a naturally slow Pokemon Golem was unable to dodge the fast attack and was taken out of the battle when the move hit his body freezing him solid.

''Damn! Come on Golem!" Brock shouted.

The referee stepped in and knowing that a frozen Pokemon was declared unable to battle he raised a flag and pointed toward Lillie to show that she was the clear winner of the battle.

''Elite 4 Brock's Golem has been knocked out by freeze status condition, League Champion Lillie is the winner!'' he declared.

The audience roared into applause at the spectacular battle and watching the Champion defend her title once more against a worthy adversary.

''Wow! Like the other three members before him Brock gets a major smackdown without knocking out any of Lillie's Pokemon! Lillie remains undefeated once again! Will there ever be a trainer strong enough to take on the Champion folks?!''

Despite his loss, Brock was not bitter about it and walking over to the Champion they both shook hands.

''You never fail to impress me Lillie.'' he said.

''I sure came a long way from a girl scared of Pokemon to a regional champ.'' Lillie replied.

Once again like before, the audience clapped and cheered loudly at the display of sportsmanship between the two league members..

She always hoped that one day, a young trainer would step forth to challenge and defeat her. Will that day ever come? She hopes it will soon so she can go down in glorious defeat against a powerful enough trainer.

**-Sandgem Town, Professor's Lab-**

A woman in her mid-twenties was seen looking through the pictures of the up and coming trainers who were to come tomorrow morning to receive their starters, she had long, blue hair that was tied into a ponytail by a yellow scrunchy and she had bright blue eyes full of life. She was wearing a white lab coat and beside her was a Pachirisu who was handing her papers that listed the potential new trainers she would meet tomorrow with her boss.

''Some of these kids look like they really have potential, don't you think so Pachirisu?'' the woman asked.

Pachirisu nodded and continued to hand more papers to his owner and one particular image caught her attention. Now, she had spent all night looking at the various youngsters who begin their journey tomorrow, but when she laid eyes on this one she felt the confidence and motivation from this young lady who lived in Twinleaf town which was where she was from.

_''I've never seen anyone with eyes full of fire and determination before since Ash.''_ she thought before showing Pachirisu the picture, ''Reminds you of Ash doesn't it? That confidence in her eyes huh?''

Pachirisu narrowed his eyes to take a clearer look at the photo of the girl and nodded in response. ''Pachi!''

''Elaine Ayumi, recently moved here from the Kanto region. Looks like a promising young lady!''

The view then switched to a name stand on her desk and it read_ ''Dawn Berlitz, Professor's Aide''_ and a picture next to it of her and her best friend Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Sinnoh Elite 4 member Brock in their younger days. Another one was of her and her boss who was the Sinnoh's region's Professor, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair.

Outside the window beside her desk were several dozen Pokemon of the grass, fire and water types running around and playing with each other in the backyard and they knew that the next day would be the day they will be chosen by the newer trainers. Some of the Pokemon in the batch were Charmanders, Turtwigs and Mudkips. She smiled to herself before moving on to other matters that need to be taken care of setting up the Pokedex for the newcomers.

**-Twinleaf Town- **

It was a bright and early morning in the smallest town in the Sinnoh region, several flocks of Pidgeys, Spearows and Taillow's were seen soaring above a certain house with several of the bird Pokemon landing on the windowsill of said house. A Pidgey hops toward the glass window and pecks at it furiously before sudden movement in the room caused it and its fellow birds to fly away in surprise.

The view switches to inside the room and an alarm clock in shape of a Ninetales goes off and a few seconds after that a girl was heard groaning in annoyance. The figure under the blankets began to toss and turn before they eventually sat up with an grumpy look on their face. The figure was revealed to be a girl not older than the age of fourteen and she had brown hair and brown eyes, her hair was tied in its trademark ponytail. When she sat up she rubbed her eyes and gave out a huge yawn before turning to look at the clock.

Though she had a look of grumpiness, she was really excited as today was a big day for her, the girl, her name is Elaine.

She stared at the clock with her grumpy face for a good minute before a smile slowly plastered on her face and she hopped out of her bed and began jumping for joy with her fists pumped up.

''Today is the day I've been waiting for!'' she exclaimed excitedly.

She then got off of her bed and ran over to the calendar that was placed on her wall and looked at it. A date was circled and the text written beside it was what she was specifically looking at.

_**Trainer's License!**_

It was the day she had been waiting for, a new generation of Pokemon trainers were going to embark on a journey to become the very best in the Sinnoh region which was something that she dreamed of doing ever since she was a child. Her mother and grandma were trainers themselves and it was only natural she followed in their footsteps. Her neighbors and friend Chase had the same dream as her since he was apparently related to the original champion of the Kanto region from years ago and the boy vowed he would be the best in Sinnoh's history. However, Elaine was determined to outshine Chase and the two ended up forming somewhat of a rivalry as they grew up together.

Getting some clothes the teenage girl went into the shower to get ready to head out to Sandgem town where the Pokemon Professor was handing out starters for the new batch of trainers from her town. After freshening up she was now dressed in her new trainer attire (her clothing from the Let's Go games), her new Pokeball cap situated on her head made her smile proudly at herself since she thought she looked like a trainer ready to kick some serious butt.

_''I'm definitely going to be the best in Sinnoh, gotta make mom and grandma proud!''_

She grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen where her mother was seen making her breakfast, the older woman's Empoleon which she nicknamed Empy and it's younger sibling, a Piplup helping her by placing silverware on the table for the two ladies to use. Her mother watched her as she descended down the stairs and greeted her daughter with a warm smile.

''Morning Elaine!''

''Hey mom!''

The little Piplup, in excitement made its way toward the girl and immediately she knew what the penguin Pokemon wanted. So she reached down and pet the blue penguin.

''Morning to you Piplup! Hey Empy!'' she said happily.

''Empoleon!"

''Pip, Piplup!''

Elaine then sat on the table as her mom was finishing up cooking breakfast, the older woman then took two plates which consisted of her daughter's favorite breakfast, pecha berry pancakes with Combee syrup and a glass of moomoo milk.

''Enjoy!''

Elaine took her fork and began to devour the pancakes with the appetite of a Muchlax but that was no surprise to her mother as the youngster always ate her food, not just her breakfast like this and it made her giggle at how silly her daughter looked with Empy agreeing on it as well. Seeing what the teen was doing, Piplup tried to emulate the girl's eating, he struggled at first but he managed to chow down on all his pokepuffs.

The four of them enjoyed their breakfast in silence until Elaine's mother decided to initiate the conversation.

''So darling, are you excited to begin your journey and be a trainer like me and your grandmother?'' asked the mother.

Elaine served herself another pancake and took a bite before answering her mother's question.

''You know it mom! I've been waiting for this day since I was born.''

It felt like only yesterday when she gave birth to Elaine and she missed her daughter when she could fit her in the palm of her hand and to see her become a trainer, something many kids in the world looked forward too made her a bit sad inside as it meant she was closer to becoming of age. Honestly, she loved to spoil her daughter and treat her like a little girl but she wasn't so little anymore which also made her proud as it will help her grow with knowledge and experience the world.

''It's going to be a tough road Elaine, remember what I've been saying the past couple of years?''

Elaine sighed, not only did she want to become a trainer, it was her dream don't get her twisted, but she knew that it meant she'd be more independent and she wondered deep down if she can live her life as she got older without her mother.

''I know mom, you won't be there for me like you have until today, but you know what? You'll always be here.'' Elaine said, pointing to her chest where her heart was.

Her mother smiled at the Elaine's choice of words and knew that was the first step in her daughter becoming independent. It was unavoidable she'd leave home on her own journey since she did that with Elaine's grandmother years ago in her younger days. She just hoped her daughter didn't succumb to the usual rookie mistakes any new trainer was prone too, her included.

''Just remember not only is this a coming of age tradition, you're not just going to become a strong trainer, enjoy your adventures as much as you can and while they last okay? It's a really big world out there.'' her mother said.

''I know mom I know, I'll carry the beginner's guide with me.'' Elaine said as she took her last bite of her breakfast.

Nodding, her mother then took a pamphlet and handed it to her daughter. ''So have you decided which one you'll choose as your starter?''

Elaine looked at the pamphlet and saw all the starters, recently Pokemon from other regions have been readily available and she just couldn't decide, they all looked so cute!

''I don't have any clue! I really like them all..''

''Empoleon?" (Why not a Piplup?)

Hearing her Pokemon call out to her Elaine's mother smiled at her long time companion. ''You know Empy has been with me, I chose him as my starter when I was your age.''

''So you're suggesting I pick a Piplup?'' questioned Elaine, looking at the smaller penguin,

Piplup puffed his chest out and tried its best to look like the chosen one for Elaine but it was already under her mother's ownership since it was Empoleon's sibling so she thought it would be better to choose something else from the lab in Sandgem town.

''Well, I think it would be better for me not to use you Piplup, I want to meet more Pokemon.'' said the girl as she petted the penguin.

The little penguin Pokemon pouted and turned away in disappointment not wanting to hear from the girl anymore.

Her mother and Empoleon giggled at Piplup which only served to annoy the smaller penguin more.

''Piplup!"

''Sheesh! Sorry Piplup!'' said Elaine.

The teenager looked over the pamphlet some more and it became even harder to make her choice, would taking Piplup from home instead of the lab be better since they already have a bond with each other?

_''I mean I do have to walk through route 201 and I can't just go through it without wild Pokemon possibly attacking me.''_ Elaine thought, ''Okay you know what? How about this Piplup, I'll take you to Sandgem town with me and if you can beat any wild Pokemon that may attack us, you can come on my journey with me, how's that sound?''

The small penguin immediately turned around very excited with the proposition and there was no way he was going to fail his friend. If he was going to be under the care of any trainer aside from her mother it was Elaine herself.

''Pip! Piplup!'' he chirped happily. (Heck yeah! Let's do this!)

''Under one condition though.''

''Pip?''

''Whoever I choose at the lab is my real starter, not you!" she said with her tongue stuck out.

Piplup sweatdropped and glared at his friend, but quickly accepted what she said and nodded.

''Alright then, glad that's out of the way.'' Elaine said as she turned her head to look at the clock and saw that it was now 8:30. '' Lab opens up in an hour, we should get going now Piplup.''

Elaine's mother grabbed her backpack off a hook on the wall and handed it to her daughter while Empoleon had her new running shoes held in his wings and the two handed the girl her belongings.

''Empoleon!'' (You better behave yourself!)

''Empy's saying good luck out there you too and I bet he just told you to behave yourself Piplup.'' the mother giggled.

Piplup only rolled his eyes at his older sibling and waved him off. The smaller penguin hopped off of the tabletop and quickly made his way over to join Elaine who was already putting her shoes and backpack on. Elaine's mother also handed her daughter a map of the Sinnoh region.

''Thanks mom, what would I do without it?'' the girl thanked sarcastically.

''Sinnoh's a big place and if you end up getting lost even with a map, I'll have to get Braviary to find you.''

''Okay okay mom I know my sense of direction is bad but I'll be fine I promise.''

The two females then embraced each other in a hug with Empoleon wrapping his large wings around the two. They stayed like that for a few minutes before separating.

''Now double check to make sure you have everything you need honey.'' said her mother as she produced a clipboard.

''Trainer's permit check, extra clothes check, a week's worth of food and water check.''

After doing Elaine's final check the girl and Piplup waved Empoleon and her mother goodbye before heading out the door.

_''You're so grown now, good luck out there.''_ the older woman thought, a small tear creeping its way out of her eye.

Elaine took in the fresh air of her town, the cool spring air making her sigh in content and it was the perfect time of year to begin her journey. Piplup was doing the same thing and was stretching himself out to get ready for the walk to Sandgem town.

''Alright Piplup, let's get going!'' said Elaine.

''Piplup!''

Just as the two of them were about to take off for Sandgem town a voice called out to them, specifically calling out Elaine's name,

''Huh?''

Elaine and Piplup turned to face the direction from which the voice came and saw that it was their neighbor and Elaine's friend since they were babies. It was Chase Kakeru dressed in his usual outfit.

''Oh hey Chase!'' Elaine said with a wave, a gesture Piplup was also doing with its wing.

''Elaine! Piplup! You guys headed to Sandgem town?'' the boy asked.

''Yeah, we were about to come and get you so we can go together like we planned.''

''Me too.'' Chase then looked down at Piplup and smiled but was wondering one thing. ''So how come Piplup's coming? Did you already choose him as your starter?'' joked the boy.

''Well, in a way I guess you can say that? But I made a deal with him, if he can't keep us safe from any wild Pokemon that attack us on the way to Sandgem town he's going home, if he can keep us safe he can come along and join my team.'' Elaine explained.

Chase knew that Piplup was eager to prove itself to be just as good as Empoleon and he was glad he might get to spend an adventure with the little guy.

''You had better do good Piplup or else you're gonna be stuck at home!'' Chase teased.

''Piplup!'' the small penguin chirped.

Chase turned in the direction of Sandgem town. ''Come on! Let's go!"

The boy was about to make a mad dash toward the Pokemon Lab until Elaine grabbed him by the arm and stopped him in his tracks. Confused, he turned around and looked at Elaine with the said expression on his face.

''No way you're taking your first step into your adventure without me Chase! Let's take our first couple steps together, do you agree Piplup?''

The little penguin nodded in response. ''Pip, Piplup!''

The three of them walked to the edge of the town and stood at the path that led out to route 201 and they all stood there just a step away from the border. They all stood there ready to make a mad dash just in case anyone tried to step forward first, several Bidoof and Rattata running around in the grass in front of them. Several bird Pokemon, some Fearow, some Braviaries were heard flying overhead.

Chase and Elaine turned their attention to the sign diagonally from them that had Twinleaf Town limits written on it and an arrow pointing in the direction of Sandgem town. The two newbie trainers then turned their sights to each other and had smirks on their faces and Piplup sensed the rivalry between the two childhood friends and decided to give them the countdown themselves so they can all take their first steps together in case one of them tried to get ahead of the other.

The teens looked down at the penguin Pokemon and the body language he was giving them gave them an idea of what he was going to do so they let him to his thing.

''Tch, I had a feeling you were gonna try and get ahead of me Chase, we're taking our first steps together.'' Elaine said.

''Yeah play it off like you weren't gonna do the same thing Elaine.'' the boy retorted.

Elaine, Chase and Piplup then got ready to step out of Twinleaf town, it was only a matter of seconds before Piplup began his little countdown.

''Pip...Pip...Plup!''

The small blue penguin then pointed forward and that was the cue the teenagers needed and in complete synchronization, Elaine, Chase and Piplup stepped out of the town limits and walked out of Twinleaf town onto route 201, their movements in complete sync with one another before they all stopped and looked at each other.

''Well now that felt pretty good didn't it?'' Chase questioned.

''It sure did, come on let's head over and see what Pokemon the Professor has! Piplup you better make sure to protect us if we get attacked.''

Elaine and Chase took off with Piplup tailing close behind and it was a lot harder for him considering how small he was compared to the two and he angrily called out for them to wait up, albeit in Pokemon language to wait up for him but it failed as they were already a good distance away from him.

''PIPLUP!'' (How am I suppose to protect you if you're not close!)

_20 minutes later... _

It didn't take long before Elaine and Chase had finally made their way from Twinleaf town to Sandgem as it was the two communities were relatively close to each other and thankfully they didn't get attacked by wild Pokemon. However the continuous running left them both tired out and they were practically stumbling into Sandgem town completely out of breath and they both nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

''Oh man, I need to start getting used to this if I'm gonna be a trainer.'' Elaine got out between pants.

''Pfft, more like you need to lose some weight!" Chase shot out.

The boy's comments caused a tic mark to form on and as much as she wanted to give him a little smack on the back of her head they had more important matters to take care of at the moment.

''Shut up! Let's go to the..wait where's Piplup?!''

Her question was answered when she heard the little penguin say its name as it stumbled its way into Sandgem town and much like them he fell face first into the dirt completely gassed out from endless running.

Elaine chuckled nervously to herself and walked over to the penguin and picked him up realizing that she and Chase had left him in the dust when they took off from Twinleaf.

''Oh jeez um...sorry about that Piplup..'' she said as she placed him on her shoulder to let him rest.

Piplup only glared at the girl before shaking his head in disapproval.

''Pip! Piplup.'' (Didn't even let me do my job)

''I mean, if anything I was gonna ask you if you wanted to join me on my journey regardless.'' Elaine said making the penguin even more annoyed.

After regaining his energy, Chase was finally able to stand up and gave his body a good stretch before walking over to the two.

''Heh, sorry about that Piplup, guess we got carried away.''

Piplup only shrugged Chase off before pointing in the direction of the Pokemon lab, there was no time to apologize, they had to go and pick out their starters now before other kids could come and claim a good one.

''Oh yeah, we gotta head over and see the Professor Elaine!" Chase said and the two walked off.

**-Pokemon Lab- **

''Here it is, wonder if the Professor is home?''

After making their way toward the Pokemon lab, the two were now standing in front of the door but after having ring the doorbell several times and getting no answer they were about to get to that point where they would let themselves in but considering this is a Professor's lab they feel it would upset them and as punishment they won't get their starters.

''Maybe they're just out researching or something?'' Elaine suggested with Piplup agreeing.

''If they're out researching, let's go find them then maybe they've caught some strong starters for us to use!''

Just as Chase was about to head off the door to the lab opened and they were greeted to a woman with blue hair.

''Are you two new trainers?'' the revealed Dawn Berlitz questioned.

Chase immediately turned around upon hearing the question.

''Heck yes! Can we get our Pokemon and go on our journey already?!''

Elaine and Piplup rolled their eyes at Chase's brashness.

''Yes we are, we just got here from Twinleaf town. I'm Elaine and these are my friends Piplup and Chase.'' Elaine said.

''Piplup!''

''Heya!"

Dawn smiled at the little penguin as it reminded her of her very own Piplup who was now a full grown Empoleon.

''Hey you two, I'm Dawn Berlitz, the Professor's aide. Please come on in me and the Professor were actually expecting you two to come today.''

''Sweet!''

The two teens walked in and took in the marvelous sight of the interior of the lab. It had all sorts of gadgets, jiggers and computer doo-hickeys that they were obviously too young to understand but that was of no concern to them, their only concern was to get a Pokemon and get out on their journey right away. As they were walking they saw a few Pokemon wondering about the lab from some Riolu, some Togepis and a few Swinubs.

It was only until they got to the office in the back where their attention was reverted back to Dawn.

''The Professor is just behind this door, just be yourselves alright?'' said Dawn as she turned to face the younger trainers, ''Just talk to her like you would anyone of your friends and family and don't be intimidated, she's not a mean person.''

Both the trainers nodded in response, seeing this Dawn then turned and knocked on the door and after a few seconds of silence a voice was heard from inside.

''Come in.''

Dawn opened the door and motioned for the trainers to follow her as she entered the room and the two followed suit. The office they entered was a well kept and cleaned room that had a few bookshelves and drawers as well as a couch next to the wall. As they followed Dawn they noticed a woman with long and beautiful blonde hair with earrings that looked like they belong on a Lucario and was dressed in the typical lab coat Professors wore. The two teens instantly recognized her.

''Have you brought me new trainers Dawn?'' she asked in a soft, soothing voice.

''I have Cynthia, two trainers here for their starters.'' said Dawn.

The Aide then walked over to stand beside Cynthia at the desk and the Professor turned around to face the young trainers.

_''Cynthia, former Sinnoh League Champion turned Pokemon Professor!"_ Elaine thought in excitement.

_''She's even more pretty in person!''_ Chase thought.

Cynthia smiled at the youngsters.

''Hello there! What are your names I may ask?''

''I'm Elaine, this here is my friend Piplup and Chase, Chase is the boy right next to me.''

Piplup waved happily at the older woman but Chase scoffed in annoyance at his smart mouthed friend.

''Yeeeaaah, thanks for the clarification Elaine.'' he said with a roll of his eyes.

Cynthia giggled at the younger girl's humor and shook hands with both of them and well, shook Piplup's wing with a finger since he was so small.

''It's nice to meet you both! I've been looking forward to meeting you.''

''You have?'' both teens asked incredulously.

Cynthia nodded. ''Of course I have, your mothers sent me a letter ahead of time so I can get your stuff ready for you and register you in the system. I have your Pokedexes ready too but before we can get to that business I need to ask you both a question if that's okay?''

Elaine and Chased looked at each other but decided that it wouldn't hurt to answer a question, Cynthia of all people was a former Champion so they felt compelled to do it anyway.

''Yeah of course we'll do answer any question you have.'' Elaine said.

''Very good, first off, do you two love Pokemon?'' asked the former Champion.

''Of course we love Pokemon! If we didn't we wouldn't have come here at all Professor!" Chase answered.

She was satisfied with the answer and expected nothing less from them and even looking at them she could tell they truly loved Pokemon. There was one thing that did raise a question for her.

''You say you're here for a starter but Elaine over here already has a Piplup with her, trying to get an extra so you can be ahead of the competition?'' Cynthia questioned.

Hearing Cynthia's question Elaine held her hands up and shook her head know and knew that Piplup being with her needed an explanation.

''Oh sorry uh, I kinda had Piplup come with me just in case I get attacked by wild Pokemon on my way here..he's not really my starter, but he's still with me.'' she explained.

''Pip, Piplup!'' (Yeah Professor it's true!)

That answer was good for her so she dropped the issue.

''It's quite alright Elaine I understand, though you know what that means? I'll have you only choose either a fire or grass starter since you already have a water one if that's okay?''

''Of course Professor, what about Chase though? I'd have two Pokemon against his one.''

''It's a rare thing for me to do, but since you'll be having two starters, Piplup is a default starter here in Sinnoh I will let Chase pick two.''

Now that was a good thing to hear, two starters?! That was a dream come true for a newbie trainer!

''Wow are you for real Professor?!''

Cynthia nodded.

''Professor Cynthia is a very generous woman you guys and if she sees true potential in you you'll even get to pick one from all three starter types.'' Dawn interjected.

''Mmhm, now here's the starter Pokemon from each type you can choose.'' Cynthia said handing over a paper that had the list of all the Pokemon from each of the three types available to them.

''They're all so cute!"

''Piplup!''

''I gotta pick one that can grow into a powerhouse! That Chimchar looks like it'll be tough!''

Cynthia and Dawn shared a laugh as they watched the two new trainers look over the list as it reminded them of when they started their own journeys.

''Those were some good old days.'' Cynthia said.

''They were, I wonder how strong these two will grow on their journey.'' Dawn said.

_''Hm, since I can't choose a water starter I guess I'll go with a fire one..let's see. Charmander? Cyndaquil?''_

''I think I'll go with...''

''Have you made your minds up?'' Cynthia asked interrupting their thoughts.

Looking up, they turned the paper around and pointed to the pictures of the Pokemon they wanted.

''This one!'' they both said in unison.

''Piiiiiiplup!''

Cynthia looked at the Pokemon they pointed at and ordered Dawn to fetch them in the yard outside. Taking the pamphlet the three of them waited until Dawn came back and when she did she had three Pokemon walking with her.

''You both made excellent choices.'' Dawn said as she urged the chose Pokemon to approach their new trainers.

Elaine bent down to look at her new partner with Piplup holding his wing out in greeting.

''Hey..Charmander, I'm Elaine and this is Piplup.'' she said.

The lizard Pokemon eyed Elaine in curiosity before it smiled back at the girl.

''Char!"

Charmander jumped happily into Elaine's arms and the two new friends hugged one another. Getting up Elaine looked over to Chase and saw his two new friends, a Torchic and a Froakie embracing him as well.

''I hope you all enjoy your new home.'' Cynthia said getting the new trainers' attention.

''Thank you Professor!" the two said gratefully.

''You're very welcome, and here.''

Dawn and Cynthia had something in their hands and when the teens looked they saw it was their Pokedex that were already preregistered for them and a few Pokeballs plus one for their new Pokemon.

''Your Pokedex will be an invaluable tool for you on your journey, not only does it provide info on any Pokemon you may encounter, it also comes with a map of where Pokemon are found as well as allowing you to check what moves they know.'' Cynthia explained.

''In addition, you can also check other things as well like gender difference, weight and height, and it even comes with a map of the entire region in case you don't already have your own. Here are some Pokeballs as well.'' Dawn said handing over the tools.

''Wow! Thank you!" said both trainers.

''The Pokedex is also your license and proof that you're trainers.'' Cynthia said before closing her eyes, ''Moments like this is something I hold close to my heart.''

Elaine and Chase were confused now, what was the Professor talking about?

''Professor?'' Dawn, who was also confused asked.

It was quiet for a good minute before Cynthia opened her eyes and she had a look of pure happiness in them.

''Professor Rowan, the one before me wanted me to complete the Pokedex when I was your age and I did. However, with a bigger world and even more Pokemon than before I feel my time as passed. I may be in my mid thirties and still young but I want to help guide a new generation of trainers in becoming the very best they can be and focus on continuing my studies on the mythology and history of this region. I want you two to know this journey is a right of passage into adulthood and I ask of you to enjoy seeing the world to the fullest extent. Meet new people, see new places, meet new Pokemon and grow with them. If you aim to become the League Champion that is okay, if you just wish to catch Pokemon to complete the National Dex it's okay as well. Professor Rowan did it, I did, my aide here and now it's your turn. Enough of me running my mouth, go on you two, your journey into a big world begins now!"

Her words provided motivation for them and they smiled. The former Champion could see the fire in their eyes and she knew they had true potential in becoming powerful trainers. Dawn felt the same way and wished them the best of luck.

Saying no words, the two trainers left the Professor's lab and began their trek to the next community which was the metropolis of Jubilife city a bit to the north.

**-Route 202- **

They said no word to each other as they walked through route 202 with their new Pokemon, they were both just too excited as they were now officially on their journeys as trainers. Though they wanted to catch Pokemon they decided to keep that activity until they at least got to Jubilife as it was now late in the afternoon. Though Elaine was thinking about what kind of Pokemon she'd want to catch after they rest up in Jubilife, Chase was having other thoughts going on in his head and it was something he had wanted to do with Elaine for years and years..and now was the time to say it.

Chase stopped in his tracks and looked at his Torchic and Froakie and nodded. Despite being young, the two Pokemon knew what that look meant and they were too filled with the urge to prove themselves in battle against an opponent.

''Elaine.''

Her name being called caught her attention, so she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Chase.

''Huh?''

That's when she saw the look in his eyes, a look of pure determination and was getting the feeling of what Chase wanted, now that they were official trainers there was a number one rule all trainers had to follow. Never say no when you have been challenged to a battle. His Pokemon were poised for battle as well.

Chase pointed at Elaine.

''Now that we're real trainers, let's battle!"


End file.
